nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Air Lovia
$820 million LVD (2013) }} Transcity, Noble City }} |template=Infobox_CE }} Air Lovia (IATA: 9L - ICAO: ALV - Callsign: LOVIA) is the flag carrier and the largest airline of the Kingdom of Lovia. Air Lovia's headquarters are located in Transcity, Noble City, nearby its main hub airport at Noble City International Airport. The company has been controlled by Jack Dabney since August 15, 2014. Air Lovia is a founding member of the Eagle Alliance. Popular destinations are the American West Coast, and many passengers continue to the East Coast and Western Europe. Founded in February 2007, Air Lovia was a former founding member of Walker Inc. On August 15 2014, the company was purchased by promising businessperson Jack Dabney after he realised the potential of the company, with Lovia becoming a rising tourist destination. Jack Dabney has made an impressive net profit from the business, and therefore is interested in purchasing the remaining 25% of the Lovian flag carrier from the Lovian Congress. History Air Lovia was established on 2 February 2007 to become a leading airline in Lovia. The company was established by promising businessperson Dimitri Noble, who only several months later went on to become the King of Lovia. In 2008, Air Lovia became a subsidiary of the holding company, Walker Inc, which former owner of Air Lovia Dimitri Noble become the 90% owner of. Air Lovia became the flag carrier and leading airline in Lovia, despite competition fronm flyLOVIA. By 2010, Air Lovia was incredibly more popular than flyLOVIA, with almost an $800 million yearly revenue. Many potential foreign investors made offers for Air Lovia, but all offers were declined or fell through. On the 15th August 2014, Air Lovia announced that it was under new ownership. Promising young businessperson Jack Dabney had purchased the 75% of Air Lovia owned by Walker Inc, however despite good offers for the 25% owned by the Congress, he was declined everytime as the Congress wanted to retain shares in the flag carrier airline. Dabney knew the business had major potential, especially with Lovia becoming a rising holiday destination, and therefore knew it would be a great desicion to take over the business. Fleet Lovia is a small nation, therefore expectedly the nation has a small fleet of 65 planes, with a total of 32 in order. Most airplanes used by Air Lovia are less expensive airplanes. Flights and customer service ]] Classes * First Class: the highest quality and most exclusive of accommodation available *: Available on most flights. * Business Class: high quality *: Available on all flights. * Economy Class: basic accommodation *: Available on all flights. All flights have two free snacks and beverages for all classes of service, and unlimited snacks and beverages for First and Business Class, although excessive eating may be stopped by a flight attendant if in Business Class. A full meal may always be purchased for LO$4.00 unless a meal is to come within one and ½ of an hour. Chilled beverages are available on all flights. It is a point of pride that on any segment scheduled one hour or longer, all passengers will be offered bottled water, chilled juice, or canned soda. Past two hours, the provision includes a packaged snack. On all segments three hours or longer a meal will be served, flights lasting six hours or more will have two meals, one after takeoff and one before landing, and flights lasting nine hours or more will be served three meals. Off-flight services On the Noble City International Airport, as well as on the Wikicity Airport, there are Air Lovian lounges and bars. The bar on the NCIA is very luxurious and offers an exquisite variety of non-alcoholic beverages. Normally, only customers with a First or Business Class ticket can come here, but in long distance flights, everyone is welcome in the Guest Lounge and Bar. Partners/Codeshares These are Air Lovia's codeshares. Flights are often shared with these partners: * Fly Adlibita, from Adlibita * TWA, from Libertas * Fly Sky, from Adlibita * Brunant Air, from Brunant Category:Airline Category:Noble City International Airport Category:Transcity